The construction of surface structures invariably involves the preliminary task of building a foundation to support the structure. As population growth and demographic shifts continue to generate construction in the peripheries of developed areas, foundations are built on previously undisturbed or undesirable building sites, often containing expansive soils or having poor slope and drainage characteristics. The manipulation of these sites to accommodate typical foundations for new structures and/or the adaptation of these foundations to meet more demanding site and soil conditions raise considerably the costs of equipment, materials, labor, and where possible environment renewal.
The effects of site manipulation on undisturbed soil are permanent and not restricted to the individual sites on which they occur. "Improving" a site with the use of large machinery, extensive excavation and fill techniques, and the altering of drainage patterns and water tables damages the chemical balance and structural integrity of the specific and surrounding soils. Exaggerated by this damage, sustained shifting, soil expansion and contraction, and sudden soil movements, can cause cracking and weakening of newly built, neighboring or to be built, often brittle foundations. Measures to prevent foundation failure currently involve more digging, more fill, and the construction of larger, heavier foundations. Even as these efforts are taken the frequency and cost of foundation repair is steadily rising.
Innovations in foundation design and construction in these undesirable soils must consider low environmental impact, economical construction, and the use of techniques with the potential for fresh expression and resilient adaptation above ground. As it becomes necessary to activate typically undesirable building sites, the traditional methods for supporting our dwellings are becoming more inappropriate.
The present invention was developed and is in response to the significant shortcomings in current designs and methods to provide structure foundations.